Far Longer Than Forever
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: This is the story of an elleth who had to hit bottom in order achieve her destiny. Join her as she takes an adventure, finds friendship with interesting characters, falls in love, makes mistakes, and most of all helps to save a world known as Azeroth. All while undergoing her training to become a Druidess. R&R ; OC/OC; Rated M for possible violence and future lemon
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

_Felwood. A once beautiful woods of peace that was home to a peaceful village now long forgotten. In this little village, was the home to many Night Elves who had the natural abilities to shapeshift their forms. The humans, called them Shape Shifters. Ancient Ones said they were Skin Walkers. A race that many believed this group of Shapeshifters descended from. Skin Walkers, were said to be walk in the skin of another. Whether it be a person to an animal, it mattered not. But because of this natural gift, this small clan of people were Druids or Saber Trainers because of their gifts._

_However, not all in this village could be blessed. For there was a curse that ran through the Talrën family. Long ago, when the Talrën family line was just starting out, their bloodline was cursed. In every generation, there would be one who could benefit as a weapon or a means of bringing about peace. This individual would be gifted with an incredible amount of power that, as much as it was a blessing to have, was also a curse. All it took was the slightest slip of emotions for things to become a disaster. For many a long year, there was one to every generation. But then a young Druidess named Nátia Oakenthorn fell in love with a rather handsome Night Elf named Thalion Talrën, who was a Tamer. They courted for two years and on their third year, Nátia was with child. She bore him a lovely daughter the following year. Unlike her mother before her, Nátia did not posses this curse. And this worried her. She explained her fears to Thalion who reassured her that when their daughter was old enough, they would test to see if she had this curse and promised that they would be there for their little girl._

_But Thalion would never be able to keep his promise. An unnerved Saber, that had become easily startled, had other ideas just days before his daughter's birth. Thalion lost his life trying to calm the poor animal down. Nátia grieved for this loss and people were worried she and the child would fade. But Nátia knew that there was another who would need her and thus she would not allow herself to fade. When the little baby finally joined the world, Nátia named her Kírianâ, who would grow up to have the beauty of her mother and the fondness of animals like her father. __Sadly, after only eight years of life, the pain from the loss of her mate became too much for Nátia to bear and her spirit faded. Leaving her daughter to be raised in the care of the village that would need her and look to as their leader when she was older._


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

Fire filled the once small and quaint house in the forest quickly. Screams sounded outside the windows from those who resided in the village. Men, women, children… Glass and ceramic objects were breaking below in the main room. With her mothers staff in hand, a young elf with a fair complexion and waist long hair of dark blue, hid in the closet of her deceased mother's room. Footsteps were just outside the room. These steps were heavy. Boots? Metal boots…An Orc, if she had to guess. The young child placed a hand over her mouth and nose and held her breath as she waited for the orc to leave. The orc was searching. Searching for her, for they had seen her in the window after she screamed from a misdirected arrow. A yell echoes through the hall as a command in a foreign tongue is given and the enemy leaves. She could only hope that they figured she would die with the burning house.

All becomes still and silent. It was a few moments before before she dared to breath, only to end up coughing from the sudden amount of smoke she inhaled. From over all the noise, she could hear the sound of a trumpet comes from outside the window and she knew help was here. Coughing once more from the smoke, the young elf darts out the closet and into the room. Having to stop for an attempt at a decent breath as she coughs again. Her world was spinning. She stumbles into the hallway towards the stairs. Stops again and more coughing comes. Dizzy and vision hazing, she takes a step on the stairs and stops to cough from the smoke. Why was it so hard to breath? Her chest felt on fire! The end of the staff slips on some drops of blood on the floor as she uses it for support and with a shock, she's sent falling. Yelping as her head hits the bottom step. But pain flooded her body from everywhere, bruises littered certain parts of her body from the fall. The bottom of her feet and her arms were cut up from any glass she had stepped on in her haste at escaping or from her landing at the bottom of the steps. But the most pain came from her head from impact.

A flash of purple hair and all she hears is her name being said before darkness takes her.


	3. Chapter One: Waking up in Moonglade

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

Relari had bursted into the burning house. Coughing slightly and calling out her little cousins name. Finding the girl unconscious and hurt on the floor at the bottom of the steps, she shakes the girl by her shoulders. Seeing that she does not wake, she picks her up. Carrying the young dark blue haired elf out of the home, she sets the girl on her saber and mounts up behind her. Relari knew she needed help...closest place for that was Moonglade. Thus, off she rode. Not stopping till she had reached Nighthaven and called for help.

* * *

A cool wet rag was placed gently on Kírianâ's forehead. An ellon with long green hair looked down upon the elfling with a sigh. Relari looked at the Druid, with a small hint of a glare, who was aiding her cousin. "She was laying at the foot of her stairs holding this..." She said as she held out the staff. "It belonged to her naneth." The Druid gently took the staff and examined it.

"A family heirloom. We must make sure to keep it safe." He said before turning to another ellon that looked very much like him. "Brother, will you and Relari, head down to the inn and make some tea so I can put these crushed herbs in? It wont be long until she awakes." The other ellon nods and Relari, reluctantly, nods her head and leaves with the other ellon.

* * *

Not too long after they leave, the elfling's eyes slowly flutter open. The Druid faces her as he hears her wake. His eyes were soft and kind. It was the first thing she noted before her eyes left his and looked around her. He gave her a warm smile. "Ah! You've awakened." Her head turned to look at him. Her cheeks warmed a little as she tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" The Druid gently helps her to sit up. She would've needed to sit up to drink the tea anyways.

"Take it easy penneth. You are safe in the village of Nighthaven in Moonglade." The elfling pondered the name but not for long as Relari and the other ellon chose that moment to come back. "Hannon lle." The other ellon nodded his head and then took notice of the girl and smiled just as warmly as his brother.

"Oh, good. You are awake, Kírianâ!" The other ellon cried. Having learned her name from Relari.

"Good. How does your head feel?" The purple haired elleth asked her cousin. Kírianâ shrugged her shoulders a little bit and watches the two ellons converse quietly before the one she awoke to hands her a small cup.

"Drink. This will ease any other pains." Kírianâ nodded her head and took a sip of the tea. Closing her eyes a little as she did. Setting the tea down, she looked around again.

"Moonglade?" She mused loudly. "Last thing I remember was falling down the stairs…" Her eyes went wide and she looked around. Feeling around the bed beside her. "The staff! Nana's staff!" She panicked. The ellon who handed her the tea grabs her hands and places them gently in her lap.

"Calm down penneth. The staff is safe." He reaches down by his side and picks up the staff and hands it to her. "You were very lucky. You would've died if Relari had not saved you from the burning house." Kírianâ hugged the staff and felt her eyes water.

"It's all I have left of my nana." She said softly. Her eyes found the kind ellon again. "Relari? You saved me?" She smiled a little as she looked to the elleth who nodded at her. "Hannon lle…" She turned her attention back to the two ellons. "My name is Kírianâ..." The Druid smiled down upon her as he replies.

"I am Mythardor but feel free to call me Myth."

"And I'm Mythanyor."

"Mythardor….Mythanyor." She giggles suddenly. "It will be quite difficult to tell you both apart without nicknames!" She said as she then drinks more of the tea. "Mythardor, I will call you Mythie! And Mythanyor…I think I will call you 'Anyor." She said as she smiled. "You can call me Kíri." Mythardor laughs heartily.

"Alright then, Kíri it is. Now then…Relax and rest. I must go and continue my training now. Relari and Mythanyor will be here to look after you." Kírianâ grabs his arm suddenly and tightly. Clinging with fear.

"Will you...are you going to come back?" Mythardor was taken back in surprise, but then smiles warmly.

"I will be back. The Archdruids have entrusted me to care for you. But I still must continue my training." Kírianâ nods her head and let's him go.

"O-Okay..." She clings to the staff again and watches him leave as Relari comes up to her with Mythanyor.

"Druids..." Relari scoffed at her cousins curious tone. Mythanyor smiled at her seemingly fascination at the word.

"Hn. Yeah, well...Soon as you're well enough, we'll leave for Darnassus." Kírianâ shook her head at Relari.

"I wanna stay here..." Relari looked at her oddly. "I want to stay here."

"But Kírianâ, my naneth is..."

"I know. You're all in Darnassus. She'll understand." Relari shakes her head.

"Get some rest. We'll decide this when you're better."

Mythanyor, who had been silent the whole time, watched thoughtfully as Kírianâ sighed and laid back down while Relari excused herself. _This should be interesting. Wonder why Lady Relari does not wish Lady Kírianâ to stay with us?_ He thought as he stayed in the room with the now sleeping elfling while waiting for his brother to return.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Nana/Naneth = Mommy/Mother

Penneth = Young one

Hannon lle = Thank you

Ellon = Male elf

Elleth = Female elf

Elfling = Elf child


	4. Chapter Two: Kírianâ the Shapeshifter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

Four hours lately, Mythardor enters the healing ward Kírianâ had been placed in. He was undoubtably tired, but he smiled upon seeing Kírianâ and Mythanyor playing together. Having heard him come in, they would have stopped at smiled at him. "Mythie! You are back!" Kírianâ shouts happily as she runs over to him. Mythanyor chuckles and follows right behind her.

"Welcome back, brother." Mythardor nods his head and pats the top of Kírianâ's head.

"Did you sleep any while I was gone?" Kírianâ smiled and nodded her head.

"I did." She said with a nod before looking to Mythanyor. "'Anyor kept me entertained."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're up and about. Just remember to still take it easy." He says, sitting in a nearby chair. Mythanyor joining him. "So, Kírianâ. Where are you from?" Kírianâ frowns after being asked of her origins. Sighing, she fiddles with her fingers before looking up at the sound of Mythanyor patting his lap for her to sit with them. Eagerly running over to him, she allows him to pick her up and place him in her lap so they both could share her attention.

"I'm from Felwood." Mythardor cringed a bit, but smiled at Kírianâ.

"I've never been there but my brother has."

"Yes. The woods were very beautiful and peaceful the last time I was there," Mythanyor said as he idly began to braid Kírianâ's hair.

"The woods won't be the same anymore after what happened." The elfling said with a heavy sigh. "We were already fending off the Horde...whatever attacked us I'm sure has destroyed Felwood's beauty." Kírianâ looked away. "You see, naneth got sick and did not survive her illness. Our village went to Darnassus, to the Moon Temple to mourn her after she was cremated. When we got back to Felwood, I felt tiered. So, once inside, I fell asleep in nana's room." Kírianâ turned herself and faced the window now. Trying to be careful not to interrupt Mythanyor's idle braiding or mess him up. "Screams woke me in the night. I went to the window and a misfired arrow came in and grazed my arm. I had screamed startled by it and they…the monsters saw me. I ran down stairs to bar the doors. They still got in so I hid. I found nana's staff and hid upstairs in the closet..." She shook her head carefully, earning a slight scolding in Darnassion from Mythanyor, before becoming still. "After that, I just remember it being really hard to breath. Like my whole chest felt on fire with every breath…"

"I'm so sorry Kírianâ..." Mythardor said frowning with compassion.

"It's okay. Nana would be glad I got out alive. Besides...I still have nana's staff. So I still have some piece of her with me." She smiled and turned around to snuggle into Mythanyor's chest with a muffled yawn. Causing Mythardor and his brother to chuckle.

"Rest now, penneth. It has been a long day for you." Without so much as a fight, the elfling nods her head and climbs into bed.

Snuggling herself into her pillow as the covers are tucked around her, she gazes upon Mythardor's tiered face. "I'll share my bed if your tiered." She said innocently. Not really finding anything wrong with her words. Mythardor smiled at the kindness of this elfling. Just as it was a rare thing for there to be any Elven children lately, it was rare to find any who showed such a big amount of kindness from their heart.

"I would have to politely decline...I do not want anyone getting the wrong idea...but thank you anyways."

"Welcome..." She mumbled into her pillow sleepily. "Mythie? 'Anyor? What will happen to me if I stay here?" Both ellon look at her.

"Stay here permanently you mean?" Mythanyor asked her curiously, knowing she had been thinking of the little argument between Relari and her. Kírianâ nodded.

"I...I can't explain why. There's just not enough wildlife out to show you why..." Mythardor would blink then look at his brother, who sat there with a slight grin on his face, and thinks for a moment or few.

"Well that depends on two things," Mythardor began as he turned his attention back to the elfling. "What would your cousin think at this sudden decision-"

"She is not pleased with Lady Kírianâ's choice. They had a squabble over it moments after you departed from us," Mythanyor said. Interrupting his brother and earning a glare at him that just made his grin even bigger before Mythardor continued.

"And what is your talent? As in are you a Warrior, Mage, Druid, or whatever the case may be..."

"I...I don't know what I am, but I know what I can do! I know what naneth was. She was a Druidess." She bit her bottom lip. "Relari wouldn't understand...she doesn't know what it is like to be born with my gift. I can't tell her. If...if I could just show you..." Mythanyor smiles and looks to his brother. After a seemingly silent conversation between the two, Mythardor nods his head.

"Very well. Show me what you can do." Mythardor said.

"Lets head outside if you're strong enough." Mythanyor then said as he stood up to follow the duo. Mythardor only nods in agreement.

"Indeed. I prefer to go outdoors away from breakable objects." Kírianâ climbed out of bed and went outside with the ellons. Once out there, she took a moment to be stunned with the size of the place.

"Woah...it's so big here. And quiet. It's nice." She smiled and looked at Mythardor, who, for a moment, stood there bewildered at her sudden realization before turning to his brother.

"You did not show her around?! Mythanyor!" He scolded. Kírianâ giggled.

"It's okay. I was actually asleep for most of the time you were away and the times I was awake, I was being guarded and kept to my bed by Relari till Mythanyor came!" Kírianâ said with a bright smile that then faded after a moment. Shyly, she fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "Ummm….Mythie…can you shift yet?" Mythardor would wince a little. Even the very thought of shifting seemed to make his bones ache. But it was for Kírianâ and, as odd as it sounded, he found himself unable to tell her no. Rationally, he figured it was because he felt bad for her. She had just witnessed something horrific and had lost so much in such a short amount of time. He understood what it was like to loose your family and your home.

"I prefer not to, for it takes patience and pain at the same time, but yes. What would you like me to change into? Cat, Bear, or Moonkin?" Kírianâ frowns at his statement. Causing him pain was the last thing she wanted to do at this moment. "Do not fear, penneth. I will do it for you." He assured her.

"Then forgive me ahead of time, but I-I need a live target to imprint from before I...You'll see." She thinks for a moment and then gives a small smile. "Cat...please." Mythardor nods and closes his eyes. Groaning as he crouches and shapeshifts. His groans soon became low growls. After a few seconds, he sits and looks up at her.

Kírianâ flinched under the painful sounds of his shift. Once it was over, however, and he was sitting there looking at her, Kírianâ stared into his eyes as she felt her body tingle. Her eyes never left his and eventually hers began to take on a different shape. Ears begin to fade in and out of sight atop her head as they twitch a little. Her Elven ears soon fading as the cat ears become touchable. A tale then starts to fade in, swaying and curling to life behind her. With her body still tingling, she yips and then kneels to the ground as she shifts into a cat just like him but smaller. A Saber cub. She gives a small mew and pads up to him and Mythanyor. The only difference between her shift and Mythardor's shift is that she needed a live animal to imprint from and there was no sounds of her bones changing to match her shape. Mythardor tilts his head at her and speaks with a purr. "You are a shapeshifter." He chimed.

"A Druidess, I would say," said Mythanyor as he knelt down and began to pet the little cub.

"But one cannot clearly tell the path of a Druid/Druidess Mythanyor. Whether it be the Restoration Druid, the Balance Druid, the Guardian Druid, or the Feral Druid." Kírianâ nuzzles Mythanyor's hands then pads up to Mythardor and nuzzles his legs as she mews again.

"This is why I wish to stay here. What will happen if I stay here?" She asks them again. Mythardor smiles and nuzzles her back gently.

"Well you will be trained by one of the Archdruids. One mustn't just live life without training to defend themselves."

"As far as living arrangements go, I say she could stay with us! What do you say Mythardor?"

"I'm not sure. We are just students ourselves." She nods her head and begins to purr as she curls herself up under Mythardor like a normal cub would do. Her eyes closing as she laid her head down on her paws.

"Mrrrrr...I want a yarn ball." Mythanyor snickers at her comment as Mythardor watches her with a smile. He nuzzles her again and looks around. There and then, Mythardor decided he would do whatever it took to keep **HIS **Kírianâ safe. His? Now there was an odd thought. _Why did I call her mine?_ He wondered but soon shook his head. He would ponder this later, but first thing was first. Her yarn ball. It wasn't a too uncommon thing for a Cat to have after all. Besides. He figured she could use the good distraction.

"I'll get you one once we head back inside if you wish." Kírianâ's ears perked and her little kitty eyes went wide with surprise and joy.

"Really!?" She asks. Purring loudly and happily.

"Awe! She's so cute when she looks like this!" Mythanyor said as he stood up.

"I do not see why not." Mythardor said with a chuckle as he rose to all four paws and padded back to the infirmary. "Come on then." Kírianâ mews happily and pads after him. Mythanyor following close behind them.

Mythardor would head to a nearby table and hop on his hind legs. Pawing a ball of yawn off the table that rolled right to his cub. The ball of yarn was usually used to make the infirmary blankets in the healing ward, but it had been a while since any needed to be made. No one was likely to miss this ball of yarn. "Mrow!" Kírianâ pounces the ball and begins to bat it around. Purring loudly all the while. Mythanyor laughs as he watches her and Mythardor smiles. Watching her as he shifts back into his Elven form with a groan.

"I wish there was a less painful way to shapeshift..." He muttered as Mythanyor looked at him with sympathy. Mythardor rubbed his back a little and rolled his shoulders. Kírianâ lifts her head as her ears perk at his voice. The ball of yarn in her mouth. Her voice now inside their heads as she spoke. Though it had been inside Mythanyor's since she had shifted.

"Be born into it like me..." Mythardor chuckled at her.

"Consider yourself lucky." Her ears lower a little as she jumps back up onto her bed and sits.

"...I'm sorry I asked you to shift."

"Are you kidding? It was good practice for him," Mythanyor said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Her head tilted to the side.

"Ever seen a Druid who does not shapeshift correctly?" Mythardor asked her. Kírianâ shook her head. "It's painful. Imagine having a body of a Bear but the head of an Elf. The strain on the Elven neck is horrible and the worst thing about it is that you're stuck in that form until an Archdruid cures you."

"I've been stuck countless time." Mythanyor said sheepishly.

"The least painful I've encountered was not shifting at all but growing a tail!" Mythardor tells her laughing. Kírianâ laughed and laid down on her bed.

"Try having just the ears and tail!" She said with her own giggle. The ellons chuckle and then blink as Relari entered.

"Good evening, Lady Relari," Mythanyor said with a smile as he straightened up immediately.

Kírianâ looked to her cousin and shifted back to normal quickly. Stashing the yarn ball under the blankets. Relari blinks between the three. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing..." Kírianâ muttered.

"We were determining what she is. She was just showing me her shapeshift ability. Thats all."

"Huh…." Relari nods a bit then pays them no attention as she turns to Kírianâ. "There are teachers for you in Darnassus, Kírianâ. You'll train there."

"I'm staying here..." Relari looked at her.

"No your not. You'll come home with me."

"No...I'm not. And yes I'm staying here." The brothers would say nothing as they listened to the bicker quietly. Giving them time to sort things out.

"Kírianâ you'll come home with me where your power can be monitored by someone who can help you control it."

"I can control it! And there are people here who can help me." Relari walked up to Kírianâ, who stood up slightly on the bed to match height.

"You'll do as I say because I'm your cousin and I'm older! You **WILL** respect me!"

"You think just because you're a Huntress, you're such a big shot! You being older can't stop me from wanting to stay here!"

"You're being a brat!"

"And you're not!?" Relari pushed her back onto the bed. Mythardor would had jumped to his feet at that moment. A sudden feeling of rage boiling inside of him at what she had just done. _How __**DARE**__ Relari push her?!_ Was his immediate thought.

"Thats enough!" He growled as he puts a hand on Kírianâ's shoulder. Mythanyor frowns but joins his brother in comforting the elfling. Mythardor's eyes, however, were still on the purple haired elleth. "Relari, as she is my patient you're doing nothing but aggravating things. Stop trying to force people to do things your way and listen to others for once!"

"You stay out of this, Druid! She's not your family!"

"And you're not related!" Kírianâ snapped angrily. Relari froze. Looking at Kírianâ, she shook her head.

"Brat..." Relari turns and leaves, yet pauses at the door. "Blood or not, your my charge. And you **WILL** come back with me. That's final." She growls before leaving.

Mythardor gave a sigh and looked at the elfling on the bed. "Kírianâ?" He asked worriedly as he saw her trying to fight back her sudden tears.

"Thinks she's such a big shot because she's a Huntress….I'm tiered of her bossing me around." She muttered. She knew she would have to apologize, but she was determined to stand firm to her choice to stay here. "I won't leave. I won't! I like it here."

"What does she have against you staying here I wonder..." Mythardor said as he frowns a bit.

"And if it was such trouble, why didn't she send you to Darnassus in the first place?" Mythanyor mused.

"Because Felwood lies just beyond the mountain walls of Moonglade." She says looking up at them. "Relari's nana got sick too. Her ada died in a war. Mine died trying to train a new Saber. Relari's nana now is my auntie. Auntie was best friends with Relari's nana and when she passed auntie took her in. I'm not suppose to know but I over heard nana talk about it." Mythardor sighs and nods his head a little.

"We'll worry about her later. Right now you must get more rest."

"Will you both stay with me?" Kírianâ looked up at them. He blinked at her.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Mythardor began but was, once more, interrupted by his brother, who was smiling and saw nothing wrong with the idea.

"Of course!"

"I don't want Relari trying to take me while I'm sleeping." She admitted with a sheepish smile as she took out the yarn ball again and snuggled under the covers.

"I will try to stop her if she does, but I cannot make any promises..." Kírianâ gave a nod of her head at Mythardor as she held the yarn ball close to her. Yawning, she lays her head down on the pillow. Her eye closing the moment the two made contact.

Mythardor and Mythanyor watched her as she went to sleep with a soft smile gracing the both of them. "Less than twenty-four hours and already the elfling has made an impact on our lives." Mythanyor said softly so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Aye….That she has." Mythardor said as he gingerly reached down and brushed loose strands of her dark hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Quel kaima, Kírianâ." (Sleep well, Kírianâ) He whispered softly, then sharply froze as the sleeping girl let out a content sigh and smiled. When it was apparent she would not wake, Mythardor relaxed as he and Mythanyor proceeded to make themselves comfortable.


	5. Chapter Three: Fel's Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

With Kírianâ fast asleep, and Mythardor 'sleeping' in the chair beside her, Mythanyor had long since retired to the quarters he and Mythardor shared, Relari walked over to Kírianâ's bed and gently uncovered her. Taking the yarn ball and dropping it to the floor, Relari began to reach to take hold of Kírianâ's arms and drape them over her shoulders. That's when vines sprung up out of nowhere and began to wrap around Relari. Holding her in place tightly. Mythardor opened his eyes and looks at Relari sternly. "You should've seen that coming, Relari." He whispered. Not daring to wake the sleeping elfling, who, unbeknownst to them, was already awake the moment she heard Mythardor speak. Relari gave a slightly startled gasp and struggled a bit before turning her gaze to the Druid. Growling as she did so.

"Let me go this instant." Mythardor folds his arms across his chest.

"Not until we've talked this out. Why are you so keen to taking her to Darnassus? Why would you take her knowing she wouldn't be happy? Do you not value her happiness and what she wants?" Relari struggles more.

"It's not her shapeshifting I was worried about. You don't know her and what she can do. Inside that innocent girl laying there now, lies something dark and powerful. The people of Felwood called it Fel's Curse. She needs to be in Darnassus where she'll be safe and learn to keep it under rope. Screw her happiness! Sacrifices must be made! And sadly that is one of them! Now let me go!"

"You make it sound like she's a being needed to be protected from the world. Like she has a disease or something. Screw her happiness? How would you feel if I had kept you from what made you happy?" Relari stood still for a moment. What would it be like to be kept from her job? To be kept from the wilds and the sense of security it gave her with such an open space. And the sunlight…It would be a miserable existence to be kept from this. But this was not about her! Shaking her head, Relari agains struggles.

"She does need to be protected from the world! She's dangerous!" She said as she struggled more.

"Then if she's so dangerous, why are you bothering to help her? Why take her to Darnassus and jeopardize the city itself if something was to occur. If she was so dangerous, she could've easily killed you when you pushed her around earlier. But she didn't did she?"

"Let me go!"

"Did she?!"

"No!"

"See? She has some control. Could be possible that anger is the primary trigger. I would stop pushing her around, Relari. You feel you think you're doing whats best but in all honesty you aren't…" Relari glared.

"She's family. She's scared. She wouldn't let it show around someone she doesn't know." She gave a tug at her restraints. "I'd rather her be in Darnassus where I can watch her! That way, if she has to be stopped by another method, it'll be by my hand!"

"And who is gonna stop her? You? If this curse is as powerful as you say it is, you wouldn't be able to stop her." He tightens the restraints on her till she couldn't move. "For once in your life, listen to what she wants..."

"Why should I!?"

"Because I'm done being pushed around!" Kírianâ's eyes snapped open. She was done playing pretend and she no longer wished to hear whatever it was the Relari had to say. Her eyes were no longer their starlight silver but a dark green. The vines all but lost the hold Mythardor held over them for the moment and clung to the new power it sensed. Both the elleth and the ellon would be pushed to the opposite ends of the wall. Restraints tight. Getting up from her bed, she kneels down and picks up the yarn ball. The restraints against Mythardor go loose and let him go. "I'm staying Relari. I can control this." Mythardor look at Kírianâ and then at Relari.

"Seeing that she has you bound, its best you let her stay." Kírianâ's eyes flickered back to their starlight silver as she swayed a little dizzily. The vines would fall back to Mythardor's control or just fall limp. Either way, the moment Relari was let go, she would stormed out again.

Mythardor quickly hurried over to the elfling and would reach out to her. The vines springing up to steady Kírianâ. He watched as Relari stormed out then turned his attention back to Kírianâ. "Are you alright?" He asked. His eyes and voice full of his concern and worry.

"I'm alright...just...dizzy." She said with a sheepish smile before allowing him to help her back into bed. For a while there was nothing but an awkward silence before Kírianâ finally said something. "The Fel's Curse is as dangerous as it sounded. Relari was right about that. It can kill and anger does, in fact, trigger it. My grandmother had it, and it killed her in the end. It skipped nana but not me." She said as she looked at Mythardor. "But I swear I'm not dangerous like she says I am! You have to believe me! I can control it, I know I can...and...and if I can learn to interact with nature, like nana then it's like placing a more powerful control on it...a filter!" Kírianâ practically ranted but out of fear. She did not want this to be her downfall. This was why she needed to stay! It was here that she would be safe and wouldn't have to be in fear of her own curse and could learn to control it with a sense of ease. She was sure of it! Mythardor rubbed his chin in thought as he allowed the elfling to get it out of her system.

"Hmm...perhaps that can be arranged. Someone could teach you Balance and Restoration. Or Feral and Restoration. You're choice really." Kírianâ nodded and looked at him eagerly. Getting up on her feet upon the bed, she hugged him tightly.

"Will you teach me? Pretty please?" Mythardor would smile and hug her back.

"I suppose I could try...I will have to get permission from one of the Archdruids since I'm still a student myself. As is Mythanyor. I cant make any promises the Archdruids will say yes." Kírianâ nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay. What's it like being a student here?"

"Depends on the course. Restoration is, in my opinion, the easiest. You have the ability to learn various healing skills and learn at your own pace. Balance you learn the use of the powers of the moon, the stars, and the forces of nature to combat your foes. You will be tested in the ability to shapeshift into a Moonkin also. Feral is the toughest, or so I think. You learn how to fight in various animal forms and are tested to shapeshift into all of them as well as tested on your knowledge on the forms you take. Mythanyor is in the Feral class." He said with a chuckle.

"And what of Guardian?"

"I am not sure. I hear it is like being trained to be a leader. You are expected to keep the focus of the enemy upon you at all times and to keep them off your comrades and most importantly your healer." Kírianâ thought on his words carefully.

"That sounds the hardest of them all so far." She murmured as she idly played with her yarn ball. "Which are you in?" Kírianâ asked him. She was up for the challenge of any of those courses, but she trusted Mythardor and Mythanyor. They were the only ones she knew here and that alone made her comfortable.

"Restoration and Balance. Hence why I was chosen to care for you. My mentor thought it was a suitable way to test me."

"I'd say you passed. I am in perfect health." She said smiling before her head tilted. "But what of Mythanyor? Was he chosen to do such an assignment too or just you?"

"Nay. Just me. He just wanted to tag along because it is not often that we get such beautiful elleth as yourself and your cousin here." Mythardor teased. Laughing as Kírianâ's cheeks turned warm.

With her course chosen in her mind, she made the decision to seek an elder in the morning. Hoping she would get to stay with him and Mythanyor as her teachers. "Alright, time to go back to sleep. We'll seek out an Archdruid in the morning. Well, I have class first thing in the morning but if we get up early enough and meet up with Mythanyor, perhaps we can talk to our instructors before class." Kírianâ nodded excitedly and laid back down on her bed. Curling up under the blanket with a yawn, she hugged the yarn ball close to her. Her eyes closed and soon she drifted back off to sleep.

Once again, Mythardor sat in the chair next to the bed. He watched Kírianâ for a moment before he returned to his meditative state. _You are truly something, Kírianâ. Truly you are…_


	6. Chapter Four: Kírianâ's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

That morning, Mythanyor returned to the healing to check in on the elfling and his brother. "Quiet night?" Mythanyor asked after waking his brother.

"More like long night." Mythanyor blinked curiously.

"What do you mean?" From there, Mythardor proceeded to inform his brother of the previous nights events and before long the brothers had gathered grapefruits for the three of them to eat this morning. About an hour before Mythardor's class started, Mythardor would shake Kírianâ's shoulder lightly. "Time to wake up, Kírianâ." He says softly with a warm smile. The elfling groaned and stretched. Yawning/mewing slightly. Her eyes opened a little, and Kírianâ rubbed the sleep from them. Her hair fell into her face as she sat up and looked around. Almost not remembering where she was till she saw Mythardor and Mythanyor and their smiles. It made her cheeks warm as she smiled back at them and carefully climbed out of bed. Her ever faithful yarn ball in hand. Mythardor could only smiled more and chuckled as he parted his hair, braiding each part. Mythanyor ruffled her hair as Kírianâ glowered at him and smoothed her hair back out. Mythardor laughed and handed her grapefruit. "Sit." Kírianâ did just that as she ate and was perfectly still as Mythardor started to braid her hair as well to keep it from her face. "I've explained to Mythanyor about what we are doing today, and he has agreed to talk with his instructor as well."

"Hannon le, 'Anyor!" (Thank you, 'Anyor!)

"Lle creoso Kírianâ." (You're welcome, Kírianâ) Mythanyor said as he smiled. Mythardor finished braiding her hair and grabbed his bag.

"Whenever you're ready we can go." He says with an air of patience and calm as he looked at Kírianâ. Knowing she was still eating and just waking up. She nods her head and finished off her grapefruit quickly but not too quickly so as to upset her stomach before cleaning her face with some water from the wash bin and then drying it with a towel.

"Okay, ready!"

The trio walked out of the healing ward and through Nighthaven in silence. Many were still sleeping or just waking. Kírianâ gave a small yawn before her wide and excited eyes continued to glance about her and stare at everything and everyone. Walking out of Nighthaven, they head into the woods. Gradually making their ways to Lake Elune'Ara. There they would find Archdruid Fandral Staghelm who was older than Relari by many years, although she was nearly just as old as he. Kírianâ knew all about this Archdruid for it was he who had trained her mother long ago before Malfurion went missing. The Archdruid towered close to eight feet and Kírianâ couldn't have felt any smaller than she did in that moment. _How does Mythie not feel like I do around him?!_ Her mind wondered briefly as they wait silently until he speaks. The Archdruid frowns as he turns to face them. "A star dies and another is born to replace it. Such is the balance of the stars." Kírianâ blinked confused at his words that nearly seemed to be directed to her. The Archdruid moves his eyes away from her and looks at the ellons that stood with her. "Mythardor, my star pupil. It seems you have passed your exam. Excellent job." Kírianâ gave a smile as she looked up at Mythardor, who nods and bows. The Archdruid then once again faces Kírianâ. "How are you feeling today penneth? I hope your stay in Moonglade is a pleasant and quiet one."

"Take away my cousin and it will be..." She muttered before bowing. "I'm very grateful to Mythi-...Mythardor for healing me." She said before standing straight. Fiddling slightly with her yarn ball. "He and Mythanyor have been very nice and very helpful." The Archdruid nods.

"Mythardor is kind, patient, and nurturing to those in need, even if people aren't always nice to him in return." The elfling couldn't help but flinch. Knowing full well he meant her cousin. "Im sure undoubtably he's hurt from time to time, but it takes a lot for him to get upset. He would make a fine Archdruid one day." He smiles at Mythardor who is now blushing. "Anyways penneth, tell me your name and why you have come." Kírianâ blushed softly and nervously.

"My name is Kírianâ Thalioniel."

"Thalion? Aaah…You are Nátia's daughter." Kírianâ nods her head as Fandral smiled softly at her. "Well imagine that….A Talrën has once again returned to Moonglade."

"I've come today to make a request..." Fandral nods.

"I bid you welcome then, Kírianâ. What is your request?"

"I...I wish to learn Restoration under Mythardor. That is...if you will let him teach me." She said bowing quickly. Fandral blinks at her.

"No one has made such a request before..." He rubs his beard. "You understand Mythardor is still a student, yes?"

"I do, but up till now he and his brother have been the only ones here to show me kindness. I trust them." She looked up a little. "I'm willing to learn under his own time..." There was silence for a moment.

"Mythardor, what are your thoughts?" Mythardor looks at Fandral a little surprised at him asking him for his opinion.

"I will train her only with your permission. As I am still a student, I can teach her just the basics for now. Besides, it will give me practice since some of the basic spells are required for some of the more powerful spells." Fandral nods

"Very well then. You have convinced me. As of this point forward, Kírianâ is your pupil Mythardor." The elfling smiled happily. If she wasn't so nervous, she would have hugged Fandral. Her eyes looked up at Mythardor and Mythanyor happily. Fandral smiled. "While we're here...Mythardor, between the four of us, you have proven to me that you're ready to learn a new Restoration spell. A spell I will not teach to the rest of the class just yet." Mythardor blinks shocked.

"Archdruid Fandral…Are you sure about this?" Fandral nods.

"Trust me, Mythardor." Kírianâ smiled more and gently nudged Mythardor forward as she stepped back with Mythanyor to give space and simply watch. "Now then. The spell I will teach you is called Wild Growth. It is a spell similar to rejuvenation and heals up to five of your allies at the same time. It sounds easy to conjure, but its not. It uses a great amount of energy, requires a strong connection to nature, and a strong will and strong mind." Kírianâ would move to sit down where she stood with Mythanyor, who then sat behind her and unbraided her hair and started to braid it again in a different fashion. The elfling was gonna have to learn to get use to someone playing with her hair as often as Mythanyor seemed to wish to do so. As her was played with, she listened intently to Fandral and Mythardor. Hands batting the yarn ball back and forth in her lap while she watched.

Mythardor takes a deep breath. "I am ready to try, Archdruid Fandral." Fandral nods and closes his eyes and breathes in. He then shoots open his eyes and thrusts his hand in the air and leaves sprouted out around them all, empowering them with powerful healing. Kírianâ breathed deeply and closed her eyes. The floral scents around her smelled wonderful. The scents mixing with the healing Mythardor had already done on her made her body feel, overall, wonderful. She opened her eyes and looked up at Mythardor, who took a deep breath of his own and closed his eyes. His mind was at peace. His body was at peace. Slowly, he raises his arms up. But instead of Wild Growth, Mythardor did something that shocked even his own teacher. Light rose up from the ground around them, healing them all and giving them a sense of peace. Fandral blinked, but the power in Mythardor's new spell calmed whatever shock he experienced.

Kírianâ couldn't believe how much at peace she felt then. She couldn't hide the shock from her eyes though. Neither could Mythanyor. Neither of them had ever seen a power like that before. "Woah..." Kírianâ muttered. Mythanyor could only nod in agreement. Fandral looked at Mythardor as he opened his eyes.

"Mythardor...that wasn't Wild Growth. I don't know how you achieved it and so early too, but that spell you just used was the most powerful Druid Restoration spell that requires inner peace and dedication to the healing arts. The spell of Tranquility. A spell very few Druids know. I have even yet to accomplish this task..."

"It...it was so pretty. So many lights. I've never seen anything like that before!" Kírianâ said as she blinked and looked between them both, smiling with a new found goal that burned in her eyes. "One day...I'm going to be the best Archdruidess there is!" Fandral chuckled as he looked at the elfling.

"I have no doubt you will. You have the same will power and determination Mythardor has. Mythardor, if you could, show me how you did that sometime. I'm trying to accomplish that task myself." Mythardor nods and bows.

"Yes, Archdruid Fandral. It would be an honor!" Fandral nods.

"Now then, unless there is something else, you three are free to go as the other students shall be arriving soon." Kírianâ, smiling proudly at Mythardor, got to her feet with Mythanyor's help and her yarn ball. The trio bowed in thanks before leaving.

Walking back up towards Nighthaven with both ellons at her side, she would freeze in her steps at hearing Relari calling for her. Tensing, she clings tightly each arm of the ellons on either side of her. "Oh no..."

"Lets just go see what she wants. Besides, after seeing what you can do, I doubt she'll be able to take you one step out of here." Mythardor says soothingly as he begins to walk into Nighthaven and towards the direction Relari's voice came from.


	7. Chapter Five: Temporary Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

Relari would be waiting near the healing ward. Seeing them, she places her hands on her hips. "Get on Ithilethiel, Kírianâ, we're leaving."

"You mean you..."

"No, we. Now let's go."

"There is no we..." Even if Kírianâ had, had more to say, Mythardor quickly interrupts her, though with an apologetic look since he knew just how annoying it could be to be interrupted by someone.

"I have gotten permission from Archdruid Fandral to teach her. You cannot continue to force Kírianâ to your will, Relari. And seeing after what happened last night, I doubt very much you will be able to get her to do anything. It is time you listen to what she wants instead of being selfish." Relari blinked a little surprised. Looking between the two, she glares a little and gets onto her Saber.

"...You better take care of her, Druid. Cause if you don't, it's your head." She said as pats Ithilethiel softly before murmuring, "Noro lim, Ithilethiel," and takes off. Kírianâ breaths a sigh of relief, but it's shaky. Mythardor only sighs as Mythanyor places a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll understand someday." He says as he looks at Kírianâ. "I must get ready for class for the day." Kírianâ nods her head.

"Okay. I guess I'll go explore Moonglade..."

"Don't worry brother. I will keep her company." Mythanyor said as he went to stand by the elfling. Mythardor nodded his head and knelt down to hug Kírianâ and place a kiss upon her head before clasping his brother's shoulder and then leaving. Kírianâ and Mythanyor watched Mythardor leave to prepare for his day of fun filled training. She smiled and waved at him till he was out of sight then sighed and frowned as her head lowered. She had said she would explore, and maybe she would. But not right now. She wasn't in the mood. Or alone. "What's wrong?" Mythanyor asked her worried. Kírianâ looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't feel quiet at home here…"

"Awe, that's natural. Everyone here felt like that at first, Mythardor and I did, but you will eventually. You'll see…" He said smiling at her.

"Maybe…." She said before wondering off. Mythardor began to follow her but stopped when she turned and smiled at him. "'Anyor, I need some alone time." He nods his head sadly in understand and watches her leave him. Leaving him on his own too.

She wasn't exploring, but she wasn't gonna sit in the healing ward waiting anymore either. Walking through Nighthaven, seeing some other children who were obviously natives to the area, she smiled a little bit. They looked her age, but she couldn't get herself to interact with them. She was an outsider to the locals. Horde and Alliance alike. Frowning, she continued on her way.

"Little girl, eight years old, a little too used to being alone. Another new friend and teacher, another lake, another woods that'll never be home. When people ask her how she likes this place she looks up and says, with a smile upon her face, _"This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home."_

Getting down into the lower part of Nighthaven, Kiri would see a young woman with an elfling. A mother and daughter. She frowns even more. She missed her nana. Kírianâ wasn't sure yet how she planed to get by without her.

"Young mom on her own. She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. She's looking' for a job, looking for a way out, because a half-way house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl, _"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."_

Kírianâ would turn and leave the area. Making her way down to the beautiful lake and the welcoming woods that awaited outside the village.

"This is our temporary home. It's not where we belong. Windows and rooms that we're passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home."

Arriving at the lake, she sits down and skips stones on the water. Her reflection rippling with the waves she creates and the memory of her nana on her death bed came back to her. Making her eyes water.

"Mother, healing bed, the room is filled with people she loves. And she whispers, _"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday."_ She looks up and says, _"I can see Elune's face."_

Tears streak down her face as she sniffles and closes them tightly for a moment before opening them and using the back of her hand to dry her eyes and cheeks a little as she gets up and heads back to the village.

"This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know... this was my temporary home."

She stops short when she sees Mythardor and his class training. And suddenly…she smiles. Mythardor looked up from his training and spotted her rather quickly. He smiled back at her and she gave another wave before settling herself on the ground at a nearby tree to watch.

"This is our temporary home…."

* * *

_Song Used:_

_Carrie Underwood, Temporary Home_


	8. Chapter SIx: Kaldorei Spider Kabobs!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

The training lasted all day. Kírianâ had left her spot in watching Mythardor's training session close to noon and joined up with Mythanyor feeling slightly better now that she had some time to grieve privately. Together she and Mythanyor enjoyed their lunch at a spot where they could over look the woods and the lake behind Nighthaven. It was late into the evening when Mythardor had walked into the healing ward and found a cub in place of an elfling curled up on the bed there. Mythanyor laid in his saber form, curled around the cub protectively. His ears though would perk upon hearing the soft footfalls of his brother's leather clad feet. Lifting his head from his paws, he would look at his brother, who smiled at them wearily. "My goodness, have you been waiting long?" A sleepy Kírianâ opened her eyes at his voice. Yawning and stretching like a cat, she paws at the bed, picked up her yarn ball, and jumped off the bed. Mythanyor jumps off as well and stretches his limbs out before painfully shifting back into his Elven form. Rubbing his neck and rolling his shoulders afterwards. Padding up to Mythardor, the little Saber cub rubbed against his leg.

"You look tiered. You should rest." She said inside his head. Mythardor kneels down and pats her head.

"I intend on doing so. The Archdruid has excused me from classes tomorrow. So we'll have time to train."

"Aye. Same goes for me, Kírianâ." Mythanyor said as he smiled. Mythardor nodded and beckons them to follow as they head out of the infirmary. Kírianâ pads after him, but stops for a moment to shift into her Elven form once outside and runs to catch up to their side. Her ball in hand as she followed in between the ellons.

"I'm glad you both will be teaching me." Mythardor would chuckle and blush.

"Well, I cant make any promises that I'll be as good as the Archdruids, but I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you're a great teacher." Kírianâ said smiling.

"We have never taught anyone before." Mythanyor said as he looked down at her.

"As I said, I am sure you are a great teacher. The both of you," she said as they came to a stand still at the flight master. Buying a flight to Darnassus, the trio were off.

* * *

Before long the trio are standing before a small house within Starbreeze Village. "Ah, here we are. Home sweet home." Kírianâ looked up at the house and blinked in surprise. It looked cozy. Like it should be holding more than just Mythardor and Mythanyor here.

"Wow...It looks so cozy." Both ellon nodded and Mythardor unlocked the door.

"After you." He tells her as he opened the door. Kírianâ walks inside and stops in the middle of the house to look around. Her eyes dart to something beside one of the beds. A picture? Curiously she walks over and picks it up.

"Who is she, Mythie?" Mythardor looked at the picture and smiled, hiding the pain her innocent and curious question caused effectively well.

"That's Dalandria. She's my wife." He said as he closes the door. Kírianâ set the picture down. Suddenly sorry she asked and yet not at all happy with the response, though she had no understanding as to why.

"Oh...I'm sure she misses you." Kírianâ, feeling rather uncomfortable now, shifted into her Saber cub form and padded over to a window. Jumping up and laying down on the window ceil. Head resting on the yarn ball like a pillow. Mythardor sighs as he watches Kírianâ with a frown. More like he missed her. As he looked at the picture, images of that horrible night where his wife and daughter were killed filled his mind. Kírianâ's tail would flicker back and forth as she stared out the window. "Does the pain ever go away?" She asked them inside their heads. Mythardor and Mythanyor blink confused by the elflings question.

"Hmmm? What pain?" Mythanyor asked as he walked over to her worried.

"I lost my home and nana all in one day. Will the hurt from that ever go away?" She asked more clearly as she turned and faced him. Mythardor hesitates in answering her before he smiles. Hiding his own pain.

"The pain dulls some, but it will never die. You will find yourself reflecting on what happened. You will never forget."

"...I guess so." Kírianâ gives a soft mew as a sigh. Her tail comes to curl up against her. Mythardor stares at the picture for a moment. His mind and heart burning with hatred against the Orcs that took everything from him. He closes his eyes, calming himself down. He knew hatred only made things worse and that it would only add onto the undying sadness in his heart that he held in for so long. He opened his eyes and looked at Kírianâ.

"Did you eat anything?" She shook her head and looked away from the window.

"Not since lunch with Mythanyor. I didn't want to bother anyone, so I didn't get the chance to eat yet..."

"No worries. Ever had Kaldorei spider kabobs and Kaldorei vegetable stew?" She shook her head to either of them but shuddered with the thought of eating the creepy eight legged crawlers. Mythardor chuckles.

"I thought the same way as you when our nana told us about it. You would be surprised how tender and juicy the meat is when cooked." Mythanyor said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I could try it..." She mewed before jumping down from the window and shifting back. Mythardor smiled and chuckled.

"We wouldn't give anything to you that would hurt you. You trust us right?"

"With my life." Mythanyor smiles as Mythardor rubs his eyes wearily.

"Well, we'll have to go hunting a bit for spider legs." Mythanyor said.

"You should rest. We are not too far from Dolanaar right? I could find some berries." Mythardor shook his head in disapproval.

"You need to eat more than that. Come. Let's go hunting for the spider meat." Kírianâ looked at him and sighed.

"Okay...if you're up for it."


	9. Chapter Seven: Spider Battle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

The trio left the cozy house in Starbreeze and would head deeper into the woods. "Do you know how to take down spiders?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him nervously. Mythardor gave a soft smile.

"No better time than to learn now right?" Mythanyor asked with a chuckle.

"I will teach you a basic Balance spell. A projectile with the power of the sun."

"Okay." She nodded her head and would begin to braid her hair again.

* * *

It was a bit of a long walk from Starbreeze Village, but the trio had finally arrived in Shadowglen and headed into a cave filled with very large spiders. "Well...here we are." Some of the spiders glared at the three of them before hissing and then going about their business. Kírianâ would cling to Mythardor's arm with a shiver.

"Creepy crawlers..." The ellons chuckled at her.

"The worst they can do is poison." Mythanyor said.

"I know how to cure poison with ease." Mythardor assured her. Kírianâ nods her head and still clings to Mythardor. Moving and stepping in rhythm with the ellons on either side of her. "Just watch. But first." He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he silently muttered out a prayer to Elune. "One must always pray to the goddess. It pains my heart that we are killing the innocent for our benefit, so I pray to her for forgiveness."

"That makes sense." Kírianâ said as she watches him carefully.

"Okay, the spell is called Wrath. It is a simple spell that allows you to hold the power of the radiant sun in your hands. It requires you to be calm and relaxed, for panic doesn't mix well with conjuring spells. Understand?" Kírianâ nodded her head and started to calm herself down. Mythanyor smiled at her.

"It'll be okay. Trust me." He whispers to the elfling reassuringly.

Mythardor picks a spider as it hisses at him, and then closes his eyes. Thinking of holding the sun in his hands, they begin to glow in a flash of yellow light and a ball of sunlight begins to form in his hand. "Control is key. Control the power, else you'll have a wild spell in your hands that could cause your hands to go wild and shoot it unintentionally." Mythardor's eyes opened as he took a deep breath. "Breath...aim...and push off as if you're guiding the spell to where you want it to go." Mythardor aims and fires the Wrath projectile at the spider. Forcing it to roll onto its back. It's legs crunching forward. The remaining spiders nearby hissed and fled deeper into the cave hissing more and more as if raising an alarm. This worried Kírianâ, for if they raised an alarm then they were sure to be surrounded by spiders within minutes. Mythardor, however, seemed to take no notice of this. Pulling out a knife and praying in Darnassion, he cuts off the legs of the spider he killed and places them in his pack. Kírianâ had watched him amazed, and felt slightly sick at watching the whole ordeal, and looked at her hands. Looking after the fleeing spiders, she carefully began to follow after them. Mythardor and Mythanyor close behind her to keep her safe. Calming herself all the while. Fear of spiders or not. She just had to remind herself that this was for food. "I'll let you kill the next one. Remember. Confidence, be calm, breathe, aim, and push off towards your target." Mythardor said as he walked close behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. Looking forward again, she continued walking. She could see fine in the dark thanks to Elven sight. A hissing comes and she stops. Looking to the spider. Gulping, she takes a deep breath and calms herself once more. Centering herself, Kírianâ held her hands a certain way as she focused. Her eyes closed as she imagined herself holding the power of the sun in her hands. Before long, her hands became warm and a yellow light filled the space in her hands. It didn't come as quick as it did for Mythardor, but she still made it happen. Slowly opening her eyes, she kept focused but aimed the ball of light for the spider.

"Elune forgive me." She said quietly, then released the spell. The Wrath ball firing off and hitting the target. The spider was struck and it hissed at Kírianâ angrily. It moved towards her menacingly to attack her. Kírianâ's eyes went wide and she stepped back, but fell against Mythanyor. Knocking them both to the ground in her fear. Closing her eyes tightly, she brought her arms up to block her face from an attack with a scream. Mythardor, acting quickly, calmly entangles the spider with roots and then looks at Kírianâ with a gentle spider. It was never easy the first time. He did not blame her for feeling frightened.

"Finish it. Strike it again." He commanded gently. She looked up at him again and nods her head. Forming the Wrath bolt again, she sends it flying at the spider. The spider lets out a shriek before it rolls on its back, legs crunched in, not moving. Shaking slightly, she breaths a sigh of relief at it finally falling still. Then she shudders and rubs her arms as if she could feel things crawling on her skin. Pleased, Mythardor squeezed her shoulder softly and gave a comforting smile. "Well done."

"I thought for sure that thing was gonna get me...I just sorta froze." She said frowning and looking at her hands. Mythardor nods his head.

"There will be times which one spell wont be enough. You will be scared and will go frantic." Mythanyor said soothingly as he got up to his feet and leaned down to hug her softly.

"Nevertheless, if you aren't calm, the opponent will use your fear to its advantage." Mythardor said. Repressing a shudder. The mere thought of his brother falling to harm frightened. But what made him even more fearful was the thought of Kírianâ falling to harm. Or worse…No. He would not think like that. He would not let her get hurt. No matter what he had to do, he was determined to keep her safe! Suddenly, there is a loud hiss and a spider much bigger than the two they had already taken down scurried towards them and stops short of seeing them. Kírianâ screamed and quickly scurries behind Mythardor to hide. This thing was much bigger than she was! Mythardor takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Prime example of what I was talking about." The matriarch spider shot a web behind them, sealing off their escape.

"Now what do we do?"

"The only way to leave is to fight." Mythanyor said with a snarl as Mythardor looks at her.

"Kírianâ, listen to me. As long as Mythanyor and I are here, you will not die." "Granted you will be attacked and poisoned-" Mythardor glared at his brother and sighed.

"But thats where my Restoration techniques come in. I will help in the attack, but I want you to gain practice with Wrath by attacking it over and over. Do you understand?"

"But...But that thing is ten times bigger than me!" She said with a racing heart. Her eyes darting between the two fearfully. Yes, she trusted them and knew she would come out of this alive because of this, but still. Whining, she moved back around him and looked at the big creep crawly that had trapped them here. Kírianâ shuddered and it took a few seconds before she could actually get her heart beat steady.

Taking a deep breath, she begins to form the Wrath bolt again. Mythardor fires a Moonfire spell upon the spider, getting its attention. It skitters towards Mythardor as Mythanyor shifts into his cat form and lunges at the spider. It slashes at Mythanyor, striking his arms then lunges for Mythardor, slashing at his chest. Leaving deep gashes. Her concentration breaks as the ellons are attacked. "Mythie! 'Anyor!" She stares shocked then becomes angry. The Wrath bolt forms and fires without issue. "Hey! You eight legged freak! Leave them alone!" Mythardor calmly conjures a rejuvenation spell upon himself and his brother, healing their wounds. The spider turned its attention to Kírianâ. Her eyes went wide and she panicked for a moment then quickly fired another Wrath bolt. The spider is knocked back and lets out a hiss. About ten more spiders came to defend the matriarch. Kírianâ would back up towards Mythardor and Mythanyor steadily. Shaking. With a few deep breaths, her eyes become dark green as she uses her anger to fuel the source of her 'other' power. With a yell, roots tear out from the ground and attempt to either run through the other spiders or pin them to the ground as she aims another Wrath bolt at the matriarch. "You're mine!" The matriarch lets out another hiss and more spiders came running. Mythardor's eyes went wide before they flashed from starlight silver to light blue as he shifts into his Moonkin form and summons a powerful typhoon to blow them back and then strike them down with a powerful hurricane. The matriarch staggered weakly after being slammed with powerful Wrath bolts. It slows and collapses and rolls over on its back. Kírianâ breathed heavily and leaned back against the cavern wall carefully to catch her breath. Adrenaline raced through her system and made her heart race. Pushing herself off the wall, she ran over to Mythardor and Mythanyor to see if he was okay. Those were pretty bad wounds they had gotten. Her world spun slightly but she ignored it for now. "Are you okay?" Mythardor gasps and was breathing hard. Cleansing the poison from his system before throwing healing spells upon himself. He would nod and look at Kírianâ. Eyes darting all over her. Checking her for wounds with worry.

"I'm...alright. Are you?"

"I'm not injured. Just dizzy...but I'll be fine. I'm worried about you." She said as she looked at his chest. Moving to Mythanyor as his brother healed him too and extracted the poison. Kírianâ examined Mythanyor's arms with a frown. "This is all my fault. I wasn't brave enough..." Mythardor shook his head.

"If you were any braver, you'd even outdo myself and Mythanyor. Just because we were injured doesn't mean you aren't brave enough, Kírianâ." Mythardor assured her.

"She saw us as a more dangerous threat than you till towards the end. What matters is that we accomplished the task at hand." Mythanyor said with a slightly weak smile.

"But you were both poisoned!" She said in protest. "You should have let her see me first...then you both wouldn't have gotten hurt." She tells him stubbornly as she looked at the corpses before them, then towards their webbed exit. Mythardor was worried at her comment but he would shake his head and chuckle.

"But I've cleansed it. I'm fine, so why stress yourself? Calm down."

"I'm not stressing...and I am calm. I'm just saying that the attacks should have come to blow on me and not you guys." She said as she looked back to him.

"But why put yourself at risk?" Mythanyor asked her with a frown.

"After all…we're suppose to be protecting you.." Mythardor told her with a wink. Kírianâ blushed and looked away quickly. Her heart racing to a different beat now as her cheeks warmed.

"I...What do we do about our exit?" Mythardor looked to their only way out and then blasts a powerful typhoon. Knocking away all the webbing. He then cuts the legs off the matriarch spider. Praying to Elune before he faces Kírianâ smiling.

"Let's go home." Mythanyor said with a grin.

"Home?" She looked at them both for a moment. Rather stunned at the word and the way it seemed to come so easy to her now. Looking away for a moment, her head lowered as she frowned. That word held so much power and sadness, but now…now it felt different. Like it held a meaning again. Lifting her head, she smiles and takes each of their hands in her tiny ones. **THEY** were her home now. "Yes. Let's go home!" She said happily. The trio then headed out of the cave and made their way back to the cozy home in Starbreeze.


	10. Chapter Eight: Dinner With Tyrande

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

**[Kírianâ's POV]**

When we got back to the house, I left Mythie and 'Anyor to wash up any vegetables and handle the meat while I took a moment to myself in the wash room. I was still very much shaken from the spiders and couldn't get the ordeal out of my mind. Guilt flooded me at knowing that Mythie and 'Anyor should not have been the ones to be attacked by the spider. It was angry at me. I had been the first one it had seen. Those wounds on 'Anyor's arms and on Mythie's chest should have been mine. Stubborn ellon! Their pride made them protect me. Sighing, I shake my head and pour the pitch of water into the wash bin. Double checking that I was, indeed, alone, I stripped of my dress and unbraided my hair as I carefully climbed into the wash bin and cleaned myself till my pale tan skin looked almost pale pink.

Clean and satisfied, I dried off best I could with what we had then braided my hair again. A warrior braid on each side till they met at the back of my head where I pulled half my hair up into a ponytail and left the rest hanging down. Slipping back into my dress, I frowned as I looked down at myself. I would have to see what I could perhaps swipe from the tailors and leather workers to make myself some new clothes. Till then. It was time for food! Humming to myself, I walked out of the wash room but came to a stand still as I heard another voice in the house. This one was female. My heart skipped a beat. For a moment I thought it was Relari till she spoke again and I relaxed. This was not Relari's voice, but I knew whose voice this was.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

The ellon watched Kírianâ go into the washroom with a slight frown on their faces. "Do you think she will be alright?" Mythanyor asked as he looked down at his already healed arms before looking to his brother. The wound on his chest had long since healed and was now nothing more than faint pink line of a fresh scar.

"I think she will be, brother. I suppose such an experience has just left her shaken. Remember, we know nothing of how her life was like before she came to us." Mythardor said as he glanced at his brother. Mythanyor nodded once and began to peel and cut some fruits and vegetables while his brother seasoned and cooked the spider meat.

"I must admit, she became rather brave there towards the end."

"Aye…but she had felt anger towards the spiders for harming us."

"Still. She's about the bravest elfling I know."

"She's the only elfling you know…" Mythardor said as he looked at his brother and arched a brow. Mythanyor only shrugged and made his brother chuckle. Not much else was said as the focused on getting the food ready so there would be something for Kírianâ to eat when she came back out.

Dinner was almost ready when there came a knock to the door. The ellon tensed and the first thing that ran through Mythardor's mind is that Relari had somehow learned of their location. "Fear not, it is only I." Came a soothing and comforting voice of an elleth. And not just any elleth at that…Looking to each other, Mythardor quickly opens the door wide and bows right away as he stepped to the side. Behind him, Mythanyor bows as well.

"My lady Tyrande Whisperwind…"

"To what do we owe such a visit?" Mythanyor finished for him. The beautiful elleth with sea foam green hair and brightly shinning silver eyes walked gracefully into the home and waited till both ellon had risen to a stand and closed the door behind her.

"I had heard that the famed Moonshadows took on an apprentice. An elfling, if I am not mistaken, that I have but already met."

"You know her, my lady?" Tyrande nodded her head.

"I do. For she came to my temple to sing her mother's lament. I was very impressed with the way she held her head high despite the sorrow that filled her heart." She smiled and placed a hand on their cheeks and looked around for the elfling. "Pray tell. Where is the young Talrën child?"

"He-Here my lady…" A timid voice said from the hallway to the washroom. Slowly walking into the light, Kírianâ stared at the beautiful elleth with awe before lowering her gaze and falling into a deep curtsy. "Y-You kn-know of me…m-my lady?" Tyrande smiled and walked over to the elfling. Kneeling down to her level , she raises the girl to a stand and brushes the loose strands of hair from her face.

"Of course, I do my dear. I watched you in the temple as you sang beautifully the lament for your mother. And now I hear the brave Talrën elfling has come to the desire to train under the two most capable Druids I know."

"Be-beside Ma-Malfurion, m-my lady…" Kírianâ said with a shy laugh. The laughter of Tyrande was musical and the elfling before her found herself basking in the glow the high priestess seemed to give off.

"Indeed, my dear. But none seem to know where it is my mate has gone off too." Tyrande frowned and everyone had their heads bowed for a moment. "But I know in my heart that he will come back to us when Elune deems it his time. Alas, I have not come to talk of sorrowful things. I have come to tell you, penneth, I am most honored to have you living within my lands. I bid you, Kírianâ Talrën, daughter of Nátia Oakenthorn and Thalion Talrën, to Starbreeze Village. You are most welcome to Darnassus anytime, my dear."

Both ellon and elfling looked rather stunned as they stood there and stared at Tyrande. Had they just heard her right? "I…H-Hannon lle(Thank you) my lady!" Kírianâ said bewildered. Tyrande smiled and kissed the top of the elfling's head.

"I will personally have some clothing material brought you, penneth. (young one) So that you may make your own clothing and perhaps even mend the clothing of others if they need it." The elfling smiled graciously at her and bowed her head in thanks. Tyrande rose to her feet and the ellon in the room bowed as well as the priestess made her leave.

"My lady! Wait!" Tyrande stopped surprised at the elfling's sudden confident outburst. Kírianâ fiddled with her fingers for a moment before she gathered her courage. "Would you….would you like to stay have supper with us? There is plenty to be shared." Mythardor and Mythanyor held their breathes as they looked at the high priestess. Tyrande smiled and bowed her head in thanks.

"I would be honored my dear. Hannon lle." (Thank you.)

"Lle creoso." (You're welcome.) The atmosphere in the room lifted with smiles and laughter through out the night. Everything felt as it should be. Everything felt so normal and so right. Like this was how it was all meant to be to begin with.

But no one had anyway of knowing that under their own noses, in lands near and far, something evil was stirring. Biding it's time and gathering it's strength. It would wait for the right moment to make itself known.


	11. Chapter Nine: An Elfling No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

Years have gone by since Kírianâ since had come to live in Starbreeze and had started to train under the Moonshadow brothers. Life was perfectly normal. It was simple and quiet. She grew up playing with the other elflings in Darnassus or Starbreeze or even Dolanaar. Now she was a beautiful full grown elleth. She stood at an average height for a Night Elf and had a slim and slender body. The dresses and robes she wore always a low neckline that often gave a good glance to her cleavage and showed off her feminine curves. Many ellon stared and drooled for her attention. But she never paid them any mind, though if she had to be honest, she did enjoy the attention she gained.

Today, however, though normal it may be, was also very special. Today was the day Kírianâ had reached her adulthood. Three hundred and twenty years of age today, she was. Even the two ellon she lived with had started to take notice of her changes as she grew. When she had come into her Fiftieth birthday, the beginning of her years as a teenager, the ellon she lived with had often found it hard to not stare whenever she stretched or walked. Making training her difficult at times.

At this current moment and time, the elleth herself would just be waking up. In the next room over, Mythardor and Mythanyor were just finishing her cake. They could hear her stirring and each of them found themselves hurrying. "Stall her!" Mythardor hissed to his brother as they heard approach with her usual cheerful humming that often made birds sing with her from the windows. Mythanyor nodded and ran off to stall her. He would find Kírianâ standing at the window with a morning song bird perched on two of her fingers. She was smiling and singing cheerful little tunes with it before giggling, which sounded like beautiful chimes to his ears, and sending the bird into flight.

"I will never understand how you can be so cheerful in the morning!" He said, trying to make it come out like a grumble. Kírianâ looked at him and laughed with a bright smile.

"Oh, 'Anyor. You silly ellon. Don't you know? Today is special!" She said as she folded her arms behind her. His lips twitched into a grin as he arched a brow.

"Is it now? Hm….I didn't know that. What could the occasion be?" Kírianâ feigned hurt and sadness.

"'Anyor, you wound me! Oh, how could my dear and charming teacher and friend forget such an important day!? Elune, hear thy prayer! Help this silly, silly ellon to remember that which is important this day!" Mythanyor bursted with laughter and even in the kitchen Mythardor had to stop what he was doing and lower his head as he shook it laughing and holding the table for support. Those two were going to be his death by laughter someday if they kept this up!

"I'm just teasing. Happy birthday, Kíri!" He wrapped her in a hug and spun her around. Making her squeal surprised at the sudden spin and had to steady herself against the wall for a moment.

"Thank you, 'Anyor. Pray tell, where is Mythie? I did not already miss him did I?"

"Come now, my dear…did you truly think I would not request this day off for you?" Mythardor asked as he approached them smiling. The cake was done and it was her favorite flavor with her favorite colored frosting and candles carved in the shape of the numbers of her age. Kírianâ could not explain it, but the knowledge that he had taken this day off from his training, which was nearly complete, just for her made her heart dance to a different drum.

"Oh, Mythie!" She smiled and launched herself into his arms. Mythardor chuckled and hugged her tightly to him. She was no longer his little cub, his elfling. She was now his pride and joy. His star student. He still thought of her as his and it was only worse with the knowledge that she would soon have suitors racing for her hand.

"You will make the other ellon speechless, my dear. Many will wish for your hand." Kírianâ scrunched her face up and shook her head.

"I do not fancy any of these ellons!"

"Oh, so our wee Kíri has an ellon she fancies already does she?" Mythanyor teased. Kírianâ blushed at the jest but scowled at being called little.

"I am not an elfling anymore, 'Anyor. And yes I do and NO! You can't know." She said with a nod and folded her arms over her chest. Mythanyor pouted a bit.

"Joy kill…" He muttered. Kírianâ rolled her eyes as Mythardor laughed and shook his head.

"Come now, you two. Enough with this jesting. There is cake and gifts that must be given!" And just like that Kírianâ's eyes lit up with joy before she raced off for the kitchen. Mythardor and Mythanyor laughed and followed behind her,

A full grown elleth she may be but she was very much so an elfling at heart. The cake was vanilla with pink frosting. Edible sugar flowers seemed to bloom around the cake and in the middle of each flower, as if acting as the offered bounty at the blooming of the flower, were strawberries. There in the middle above a neat scripture of 'Happy Birthday Kírianâ!' were the numbers 3-2-0. Behind the cake on the table sat presents for her. The elleth smiled and placed her hands on her heart and looked at her friends with so much love and gratitude. "Hannon lle, Mythie, 'Anyor…"

"Lle creoso, Kírianâ…" They said together and hugged her before lighting the candles.

"Quick make a wish!" Mythanyor said. Giving her a light shove towards the table. She giggled and bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. _I wish for Mythardor to be the one to be my suitor and take my hand….I wish to be a Moonshadow!_ She thought before opening her eyes and blew out the candle. _Please let my wish be true, Elune…_She thought with a smile as Mythardor picked up one of the wrapped gifts and handed it to her.

"Here. You should open this one first. 'Tis from Lady Tyrande." Her eyes went wide as she delicately opened the present and pulled out an ankle length gown made of mooncloth. Kírianâ gasped. It was lined with silver and had beads at the collar. It was the finest piece of garment she owned now.

"Mooncloth….Oh, I love it!" She said as she smiled and hugged the dress to her carefully.

"Come on, go put it on! Let's see how it looks!" Mythanyor said as he gently pushed her back towards her room. Giggling she hurried to her room and unlaced her current gown of forest green colors. Keeping in her under dress however, she would then slip into the Mooncloth robe and laced it up on her side under one of the folds. Smoothing it out afterwards, she would tied her hair up into a ponytail and brushed her bangs to the side. Looking down at herself and smiling, she gives a twirl and then walks back out to show them. When Kírianâ comes back out to them, Mythardor and Mythanyor stand stunned and wide mouthed as heat rushes to the elleth's cheek. "You look…"

"Beautiful…" Mythardor finished for his brother. Kírianâ's cheeks grew warmer as she smiled.

"Hannon lle…" They stand there in silence a bit longer before the ellon snap back to reality and shake themselves from their stupor and smile.

"Uh…Here. This one is from me." Mythanyor hands her another wrapped box and like an elfling, she shakes it curiously yet gently before opening it.

"What is it?" She questioned as she unwrapped it. The box was small and looked big enough to hold perhaps a necklace or bracelet. Setting the wrapping on the table to be disposed of later, she opens the box and gasps. It was a bracelet made of Mithril but the charms were made of Silver. "A charm bracelet!"

"The band is made of Mithril so it will never break." Mythanyor said, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. The charms that hung from it were a cat's paw for Saber, a leaf for Restoration, an owl for Moonkin, and a bear for Guardian. Kírianâ's fingers trailed over the charms and smiled softly as she looked at them.

"It's beautiful! Hannon lle, 'Anyor!"

"Lle creoso." Smiling, she slips it on her left wrist and smiles at it.

"My gift will come to you tonight, Kíri." She nods at Mythardor understanding and moves onto the other gifts.

Several gifts later from the few friends she had made, her aunt, and cousin, Kírianâ was, more or less, very pleased with her day and her presents! "So! Birthday girl, would you like to do the honors of cutting the first slice of cake?" Mythanyor asked grinning as he picked up the bow from Mythardor's present and set it on her head. Sticking it to her hair. Kírianâ laughs and nods her head. And as she ate cake with the two her mind whirled around the ides of what Mythardor's gift could be and why she had to wait till nightfall to see it.


	12. Chapter Ten: Fireflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

When night finally fell, after a long day of training, Kírianâ was left a note to meet at the ruins across the lake from Nighthaven. And the note said to wear the new Mooncloth dress she was given. Obeying the instructions on the note, she made her way around the lake to the abandoned ruins. These ruins had always interested her. She wondered their history. So far, it seemed she was alone. At least till Mythardor's voice came from behind her as he came out from behind one of the pillars. "This was once the Temple of Omen."

"Omen?" She asked as she turned to face him. Mythardor nodded and for a moment allowed his eyes to admire his student's beauty as a full grown woman.

"Long ago, the beast of Omen resided here. He was a hero of this world. A wolf of great strength and fortune. Omen fought beside the heroes of the War of the Ancients until he succumbed to demonic magics. Turning against his allies, he raged across Azeroth and carried death and terror in his wake. Finally, he was defeated here in Moonglade. Omen now sleeps among the silt of the lake, but each new year, during the Lunar festival, he stirs." Kírianâ shivered at the brief history lesson but smiled.

"You remembered…." Mythardor smiled at her.

"Of course I did. You are the only elleth I know whose thirst for knowledge never seems to end." He walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair, that had fallen loose from her braid, out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Heat raises to her cheek.

"So why did I have to wait till now to get my gift from you?" Mythardor arched a brow and chuckled.

"Patience is not always your virtue is it?" Kírianâ laughs and shakes her head. "Alright….close your eyes." She looks at him curiously and he laughs and walks behind her. Covering her eyes with his hands. "Trust me, Kíri. I wont let you get hurt."

"I do trust you…." Allowing him to guide her, she wasn't too sure on how far he walked her till they came to a halt. Her eyes were still closed. "Now?" There was silence. "Mythie?" Nothing. A calming sense comes over her then and she knew he was still here.

"Now…." Opening her eyes, she gasps. Mythardor had casted Tranquility and while all the tiny glittering lights looked like fireflies in the sky, the spell itself had attracted fireflies to the clearing he led her too. Smiling and laughing, she spun around with her arms wide as she the fireflies seemed to dance around her. "Oh, Mythie! It's beautiful!" The ellon smiled at her and felt rather pleased himself. Seeing her smiling and laughing made him feel….well like joining her. She always managed to bring a warm feeling to his chest. Particularly his heart. Kírianâ walked up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hannon lle, mellon-nîn. This is the best gift I could have been given." Now it was Mythardor's turn to blush and clear his throat several times before he could manage to answer her with a smile.

"Lle creoso, Kíri."

* * *

**Elvish:**

Hannon lle, mellon-nîn = Thank you, my friend

Lle creoso = You're welcome


	13. Chapter Elven: Cartouche

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

**[Kíri's POV]**

My birthday gift from Mythardor had been perfect! And I knew the memory of that night would forever be burned into my memory. Now, weeks had gone by and it has been three days now since the start of the Mid-Summer festival! I was excited to say the least. For I remember going with naneth many years ago. Don't get me wrong, Mythardor and 'Anyor had taken me over the years too but at first it had not been the same as it had been going with naneth. Now it just felt right and I was even more excited. My hair was braided and had the flowers of summer weaved between each braid. Yes, it took a long time to do, but it was worth it! Dressed in a Mid-Summer festival robe and flats, I wasted in no time in making my way to Darnassus to join in the festivities.

When I got there a few others from the village, whom I had grown close to over the years were there and greeted me right away. Ithilwen and Elanor had all but eagerly dragged me over to the maypole to dance with the summer flames. I hadn't seen Mythardor or Mythanyor yet, but I knew there were here or on their way. I would see them soon enough. As we each took a ribbon I could feel a familiar heat spread into my body. And is following a soundless beat of music, the three of us began to dance around the pole with our ribbons in hand. Flames twirled and danced at our feet and flowed flawlessly around the ribbons as weaved over and under the other gracefully. "If I share this with you never speak a word. They would never understand if they ever heard. Gemini, Capricorn, rising in the East. Dancing through the witchwood we began to sing…"

Ithilwen began and we smiled and kept on dancing. I weaved under Elanor and Ithilwen weaved over me. Twirling with my eyes closed, I knew the flames at our feet had gone from orange to a blue. "In between dark and light in the underworld. Wrapped around your finger like a string of pearls. Smiling face, empty hand, 7 golden rings. Dancing through the starlight we began to sing…" I smiled at Elanor as she took over and then we sang together.

**"Ahh~"**

"Still I hear the whisper…" I grinned and looked at the others. "Cartouche!" I held a finger to my lips as I had whispered the word, like it was meant to be a secret. The three of us giggled and twirled around the pole once. Others had now joined us and we weaved over and under then danced to form a circle and went about the maypole clockwise. "Caramel colored leaves spiral in the air!" I twirled. "Diving right into the ground 'round the winding stair. Stories carved out of wood, jester and the king! Dancing through the moonlight, we began to sing…"

**"Ahh~"**

"Still I hear the whisper…" Elanor brought a finger to her lips and spoke in a whisper. "Cartouche…"

Forming the circle again, we moved about the maypole counter clockwise. Closing my eyes, I danced in time with our invisible beat and simultaneously, Ithilwen, Elanor, and I weaved in and out of the strangers who had joined us. I could almost feel the beat getting faster and as it did, we started twirling faster and faster. Lowering ourselves to the ground as the flames momentarily hid us from view till we stopped and straightened back up. My eyes opening and almost instantly landing on Mythardor. He was on the sidelines clapping with many others and now that I scanned around me, I saw that Mythanyor was grinning at me from within the circle. "Memories, black and white, hide behind the glass. In the mirrors and the smoke, its all fading fast. Written word, turn the card winter into spring! Dancing through the witchwood we began to sing…"

**"Ahh, Ahh~"**

"Still I hear the whisper…'" A brief nod from the girls and we moved into the center of the circle and started to spin together in sync. Starting from ground to rising up to a stand with our ribbons and held above our heads with our hands.

**"Cartouche!"**

* * *

**I do not own the song. It is called Cartouche by Blackmore's Night**


	14. Chapter Twelve: SOS

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the game, Blizzard does. I only own a few OCs that will be present in this story. My friends, Kevin and Shea, own some of the other OCs that will be present in this story.**

* * *

Kírianâ couldn't understand why she was woken early today. It was a Sunday. She didn't have training. All the enjoyment at the Midsummer festival followed by a night of brilliant fireworks in Moonglad, had left her exhausted. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the ellon who woke her. "Mythie….why did you wake me?" She mumbled and nuzzled her face into her pillow. Trying to block out the angry sunlight that poured into her room. He merely laughed and shook his head as pulled her pillow out from under her and Mythanyor yanked her blanket away. **"HEY!"**

"Get up sleepy head!"

"But why?" Kírianâ whined.

"I'm taking you somewhere." Mythardor said with a smile. Watching as the elleth tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Really? Where?"

"There's a new race that's crashed to the planet. Lady Tyrande wants some of her best healers to go and see what they can do to help their sick and injured."

"Not to mention one of the ships between here and Darkshore have shipwrecked on the island. Sentinels and fighters are being sent out to find the High Priestess that was on the ship."

"Oooh…" Kíri's brows furrowed curiously. "How did the ship wreck?" She asked.

"It was caught in a storm and was blown off course." Mythardor answered. Kíri nods her head in understanding before rising from her bed and stretching.

"So. When do we leave?"

"Now. That's why you need to get up. They're getting ready to load and stock the ship now." The elleth nods her head and braids her hair quickly before beaming at them.

"Let's get go!"

* * *

I know it's short but I'm also juggling other stories here as well that I am trying to get updated too.


End file.
